Her Dream
by CasyRydr.4wolf
Summary: I’ll approve, Alice, I will if it means he’ll leave the house other than to hunt and to go to the hospital… I’ll approve, if it means we get him back” she lost a brother and never thought she'd love again, thanks to Carlisle she believes in life again..
1. Chapter 1

Alice's vision.

_Spinning around and around in a white summers dress that went to her knees making her chocolate brown eyes look beautiful… her long dark brown hair in soft ringlet curls just past her shoulders while her fringe was pinned back… she had slightly tanned skin… spinning around holding up her dress with her right hand while her left was straight out as though to keep her balanced a huge smile displayed on her face as she laughed showing very white straight teeth, in a field of grass on the little hill at the end of it closest to the greenest forest. Carlisle… Carlisle?! It looked like him anyway but younger?? Is that possible and he looked well, hot and happy… he was sitting on the soft green grass in a field not far from our house… she was so happy smiling and laughing while she looked down at him sitting in the grass with a smile no one but her, not even Esme has seen, the vacant, lost look that he normally wore from loosing Esme was replaced with one of happiness, love and relaxation. Carlisle got up, he was towering over her, she was obviously very short even I was as tall as Carlisle… he kissed her on the cheek grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his back and ran down the little hill with her laugh holding on tight before she kissed his cheek and whispering something to him as they went back to our house… _

She looked young, younger than myself or even Edward, she was beautiful. Someone I thought Edward or Jasper would look at and drool, and she was human I could tell from the colour of her eyes and her tanned skin. How far from today was this going to happen? Why was she in a white summers dress in Forks? I knew it was Forks because I have seen this field before. But the biggest question I needed to know was… Who is she? How old she is? How can she have such an affect on a Vampire? And Carlisle at that??!! Why does Carlisle let, what looks like a girl younger than me in? Oh and why does he put this poor girl in danger? Please explain.

Jasper walked in then and noticed me in deep thought and left the room, I need to find Edward…. _Edward get here…NOW!" _I thought and he was here in a flash. I thought about the vision I just had and then looked at Edward. "Please explain." I searched franticly in his eyes for an answer but I couldn't see one. He just looked gob smacked. "I- I don't know, when? Who? This girl… sh-she's beautiful for a human girl… too beautiful it has to be false… she no…Carlisle?" Edward went on but in to much of the stunned talk to understand as he scratched at his head trying to figure it out… "But I'll approve, Alice, I will if it means he'll leave the house other than to hunt and to go to the hospital… I'll approve, if it means we get _him_ back" and it was all the truth it was written on his face. "So will I Edward but she… she looks so…so _young_ I mean at least younger than myself or maybe she is just very youthful…"

"Well should we tell the others?"

"No"

**Hey guys hope you like it… I'll be putting more up soon…. Reviews please!! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys.. thanks so much to everyone who read my story and for the reviews!! **

**I thought about this chapter so much it did my head in I had know idea what to write… well tell me what you think.. **

I heard my name from Alice and Edward down the hall. So I tuned in, at least on this.

"I- I don't know, when? Who? This girl… sh-she's beautiful for a human girl… too beautiful it has to be false… she no…Carlisle?" Edward went on but in to much of the stunned talk to figure it out… "But I'll approve, Alice, I will if it means he'll leave the house other than to hunt and to go to the hospital which is rarely ever… I'll approve, if it means we get _him_ back" and it was all the truth I could hear it in his voice, how much pain have I caused them all? "So will I Edward but she… she looks so…so _young_ I mean at least younger than myself or maybe she is just very youthful…" Alice said sounding worried. I needed to know so I found my voice and called out to Alice. "Alice" my voice didn't sound right. Shallow, with no emotion at all. She knocked on my office door not sure whether to come in. "Carlisle?" she said opening the door the slightest bit, a memory of last time they all tried to come in not only surprised them but myself as well, I threw my desk lamp at the door which caused it to smash into a million pieces that still sat at the door. She entered and walked very slowly over to where I was sitting staring aimlessly at the blank desk, I looked up and saw her gasp and cover her mouth with both her hands. "Carlisle, when… when did you last hunt?" she said. When was the last time I did hunt? "I-I don't know" I said trying to remember. I did feel a bit funny but I always felt funny, like there was no point living without Esme by my side. "You look like a zombie, you have huge bruising, black rings round your eyes and there so dark, can you even see?" she asked coming closer and touching my cheek with her hand rubbing her thumb over the dark circles. "Lets hunt, Carlisle you look like you really are dead." She said pulling me up and leading me to the window. I followed finding it hard to keep up with her, so these were the side effects from not hunting. She ended up carrying me to the forest and taking down at east half of the deer for me, I just couldn't do it I wasn't fast, or strong enough. Once I got my strength back up though I was fine, apart from the aching in my chest since that day five and a half months ago in three weeks from today. She left me, because of reasons only she knew I chased her to find them reasons all the way to Italy, only being a little too late, she went and had herself killed. I still do not understand why, all I know was that it is my fault. "Why were you talking about me before." I said as Alice came rushing past were I was standing. "I can't tell you that Carlisle just trust me" she said standing looking at me. "I want to know, Alice, will it help me?" I said

"Yes so much it will be wonderful!" She rejoiced.

"Then why did I her you saying things that made you sound worried, Edward was surprised. Tell me." I pleaded.

"But I know what happens if I tell you" she said worried, anxious again. "You stay like this" she said sweeping her arms in my directing. "You refuse to let it happen, you think you're betraying Esme, so I can't Carlisle I'm sorry." She aid looking at the ground.

"When does it happen can I know this much?" I said

"About twenty day from today"

"Fine" I said getting up and running back to my hiding place, called my office.

**Reviews!! Please and thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle ran back to the house with me not far behind. When I got there I

Yelled out to Jasper, thinking whether I should tell him or not.

"Jay…" I called and then heard him run up to me.

"Yeah…" he said as he got to the door.

"Walk with me" I said as I held out my hand and ran towards the forest just as he took it.

"Where is it you want to go, what is it that is worrying you Alice?" he said he knew me all to well and hat is why I ad to tell him about my vision away from Carlisle.

"Well how about the field?" I said maybe I could get him to acted out what I saw with me and tell him if he could guess who it was about..?

"Okay whatever makes you happy." He said kissing my forehead as we ran along to the field.

We arrived and I lead Jasper over to the little hill were my vision took place.

"Jay I have something to tell you… but I want to act it out with you and see if you can guess who it is about ok, we are in the exact spot it will take place. So are you up to it?" I asked hoping he would it would be fun.

"Okay it should be fun.

"Okay sit down right there." I said pointing at the ground.

I started spinning around and looking at Jasper the same way the girl did, each bit of the vision was taking place at the same time as it was with Jasper and I. I smiled and laughed and Jasper had the look Carlisle did in my vision. I told Jasper to get up and kiss my cheek and pull m on his back. He did and I kissed his cheek and at that I told him to run down the small hill. "Stop" I said and he did and let me.

"So any ideas? You played your part perfectly you looked exactly like he did." I said as I sat down in the grass and played with a daisy.

"Well thank you Alice. Um Edward?" he asked I shook my head

"Emmett" "Me" I shook my head again "Is it anyone in our family?" I nodded

"Well who" he asked.

"Who have you missed?" I said

"Carlisle?" he said dumb founded. I nodded again.

"Who is the girl?"

"I don't know all I know is that she is so beautiful… and she is human!"

"Human, beautiful? A human?"

"Yes just ask Edward I'm sure there is some emotion that will indicate how beautiful she is I showed him the vision and he was blown away with her beauty even I was." I said looking up to him as he sat don next to me.

"Well if it means getting Carlisle back, then the girl is fine with me." He said

"But what happens if she gets hurt? I she hurts him? He can't be broken twice Jasper, she is only young she doesn't even look like she is 18 so she could be just looking for fun… if Carlisle get to attached and she gets over having the fun then what? I just hope he is right when it comes time for her to walk into his life that she is there for good." I said

"Alice you're looking into it too much. Don't worry, I don't care I'm sure Carlisle will know if she is Just there for fun." He said reassuring me. Well it worked….

**Well guys hope you like it! Thanks to all the great reviews and to Megara1 for the advice… I am having a bit of trouble on how Bella should come into the story, but I promise she will come into it soon next chapter I swear, so if anyone feels like giving me any ideas please do… and don't forget to review… I love it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov

Well I arrived at the last foster home of my life, from being in Australia for so long it's kinda strange to be back in America, with some of dad's friend as my family.

I was greeted at the air port by a guy who was huge! He had russet coloured skin and nice dark eyes, and god was he ripped. His father had the same tanned skin and dark eyes sitting in a wheel chair, they welcomed me with big grins that I didn't return.

They lead me out to what looked like a done up black rabbit, the guy I now knew as Jacob carried my stuff for me, which wasn't much at all, and put it into the back with me.

We arrived at what Jacob called the reservation about an hour an a bit later, Jacob showed me to a little room and left me t do my own thing, I had a letter from Kane's mum along with a box that she had given me, she was the closest thing I had to a mother and the one that was going to let me stay with her till I wanted to leave, not the other way around, but all that changed about a month ago, when Kane died, we were walking to school, the only day we chose to as well, he didn't see the car and then… he was gone. I unpacked all my clothes into the little dresser and then sat back on the bed.

I stared at the box for what seemed like hours. Before I finally decided to open the letter and look at what he gave me.

_Dear Bella,_

_\_

_You are the only daughter that I have ever had._

_Noting will change this._

_You're welcome anytime you want to come home. I just think that it will be better for you_

_In the long run to not be here, after it happened._

_But I still love you Bella, everyone here does, please come home in the school holidays._

_I miss you already._

_I had some of Kane's things that I knew you loved, and I knew he would want you to have them. So remember that you are still the only girl in this family, I miss you… we all do._

_Lots of love_

_Mum, Dad, Andrew and Corey_

_xxx._

I could see the tear marks from where it had been written and then the new ones from me reading it, this didn't help any of the depressing-ness I had been feeling, I had slowly been getting better, but it didn't help all the shrinks that were shoved my way by the school, and then _mum_.

I settled in and went outside, Jacob was already there and took m to the huge shed were he was rebuilding some car, I sat up on the shelf, well I was more a second story type thing.

When I jumped down, I kinda landed wrong and hurt my left arm, Jacob was at my side in seconds lifting me up, to see a huge balloon for my left arm, he wrapped it into a cloth and took me to the hospital.

**Well hope you like it…. And tanks for all the great reviews,, I love them. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I couldn't work any longer on it.. I was getting more and more frustrated. But I hope you like it, and don't forget to review, pleas!!! Any ideas anyone?? Feel free I'm all ears lol. Well enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the waiting room to the hospital looking like a drowned rat; I had the bandage that Jake gave me around my left arm which was like a balloon. A very good looking doctor came out and called Isabella Swan and so I rose from my seat wincing in pain the doctor looked depressed but I guess I didn't look much better, I followed him to a room just off his office and sat down in the chair. "How are you Isabella?" he said in a fake cheerful voice

"Bella please." I said in a monotone voice not looking at him just at my arm. "I suppose I'll survive." I added now looking at him. "How about you?"

"Could be better." He said smiling at me but it didn't reach his eyes. "Now what have you done to yourself anyway?" he said gently grabbing my arm

"Broke it, I heard the snap went I fell" I said like it was an everyday thing

"How did you fall? Where did you fall from?"

"Jumped from a high place, at the reservation dad had friends there, that offered to take me in for the last year and a bit of my foster life, I was just seeing if it would hurt, turned out it does." I said shrugging my shoulders and then screwing up my face in pain.

"Well please don't make a habit of it. You don't look mentally well Bella, is there something wrong?" he said serious, thinking maybe he thought I was purposely harming myself.

"There is nothing wrong, just like I told Billy, Jacob and the last shrink that asked" I said, making sure he knew it was clearly a touchy subject. "If you want to talk about it I'll happily listen, I am the one to come to at this hospital" he said.

"Well I don't have anything but a broken arm if I did ever have anything mentally wrong I'm sure you would hear about it" I said

"Well if you're sure, Bella I may know how you feel, what you're going through at the moment, I could help."

"You know what it feels like to watch the one you love die right in front of you, how it feels to lose them after they said they loved you?" I asked feeling like saying 'yeah that's exactly what I thought.' Doctor Cullen didn't say a word he knew exactly how I felt. He looked up to me again and saw the tears in my eyes. "I know exactly how you feel, Bella." He said "You look as bad as I feel, I'm sure you are thinking the same about me?" he said to me.

"Well yeah, I thought I looked bad. I avoid looking in the mirror. So how long ago?" I asked him he knew what I meant. "Five and a half months a week from tomorrow. You?" He said looking at me in the eye.

"a month and four days, today." I said looking down at my arm, newly wrapped in yellow plaster. "How old was she? Do you mind me asking? I'll talk; you know what it feels like so you can't fill me up with the 'I understand' crap." I said "You know"

"Her name was Esme, we were married, she was well about 22 (A/N: is that the right age?) we were just about to move and she went walking around and she didn't come home even though she said she wasn't coming back at all I went looking for her and found her dead body burning in a fire." He said with tears in his eyes that would never fall.

I reached out to him but when I touched his shoulder I moved my hand away, because he looked up at me with a pain expression. "It was the eighth foster home. Mum and dad died when I was five in a car crash. When we were in Australia visiting some of mums friends, so I stayed and lived. The longest stay I had as well, he was about six months older than myself he had just had his 17th we were extremely close nothing came between us, he was like a brother in some ways and the perfect boyfriend in others he was the guy everyone wanted but he was only there for me, I refused to have a relationship with him, which I have regretted every day since he asked. I thought along with him agreeing that it would be weird.

We were walking to school about an hour ago on this day three weeks ago, when we reached the main road, I got down off his back from where he had carried me and he stepped out onto the road, a car was speeding down the road and hit him, I ran out to him and he grabbed my hand, saying that he loved me, to wait for him at the hospital, but I knew it would never come to be at the hospital, the vacant stare took over and I refused to except that he had died, I screamed at the guy in the car and had to be restrained by a cop, I watched him being laid in the ground to rot forever, and saw the man who killed him turn up at his funeral. I'm going to be six months older that him soon, I will get years older than him and I refuse too, if I have to I will die, I have to it's fate" I burst into tears, "What was his name?" Doctor Cullen said now giving me a one armed hug. "His name was Kane" I said.

**Well how was that? I liked this chapter myself, what about you??**

.


	6. Chapter 6

Five days after the Carlisle told us that he met a new client that recently moved here I had my second vision.

_She was walking along the hall to my room and knocked… I opened it and hugged her… noticing the best friend chain I had around my right wrist. We talked for hours and she and Jasper were best friends along with her and Emmett… Rosalie was a friend of hers as well because she was sitting smiling doing her hair, Edward stood in the door way in a suit and the girl in a dress along with the rest of us in dresses and suits. She looked more beautiful than ever as she got up and turned around in the mirror. The girl, Edward and I walked down to Carlisle's office and walked in and she ran over to where he was at work on the computer. He turned from his work and looked at her a look that was so sweet it made me want to cry of happiness, she done the spiny round thing and he said "Beautiful Bella as always…" and then he kissed her. I noticed a photo on his desk of them at a beach. He never had photos around the house. She walked back over and joined Edward taking his arm as he teased her._

So her name was Bella and she and Edward along with everyone else were going somewhere that involved getting dressed up. _Edward I have had another vision_ he was in my room before I finished my sentence. I replayed the vision and looked at Edward for his opinion. "Her name is as beautiful as her face" he said "Um dress…suits…suits ah! Prom, it's in about 10 months from now" he said pacing

"Prom! That's it so this is all going to happen in less that 10 months, maybe it's next years prom, ohh no, no, no" I said how could Carlisle fall for his girl so fast? Oh no another vision.

_Carlisle was sitting on his desk with his back to the door. His desk chair was swinging from side to side. Carlisle got up and moved over to the small sofa near the book shelves, I noticed that it was snowing out side she walked over to him and sat down next to him. He pulled her closer to him and put a blanket over the both of them. She put her legs up over his and laid her head on his chest burying her face in the crook o his neck. he put his arms around her and soon she fell asleep in his arms, he didn't move either and sat in the embrace until she woke up._

I didn't need to repeat it Edward was already there. "Well there is something you don't see everyday, well, ah" he was obviously lost for words.

_**Like this chapter?? Please review. I hope yous are enjoying this…. I am trying so hard to make it a good story… **_

_**His eyes so strange**_

_**A haze brown**_

_**Mixed with topaz**_

_**Display a frown**_

_**A look of sadness**_

_**In those eyes**_

_**Trying to find the **_

_**Reasons for sad goodbyes.**_

_**Their eyes stand out**_

_**Topaz, and powerful**_

_**And also sweet**_

_**Hide a secret they must keep**_

_**They hide everything **_

_**Away**_

_**From everyone**_

_**But not today. **_

_**Her eyes so brown**_

_**Chocolate warm**_

_**So inviting**_

_**The calm before the storm**_

_**They once were sad**_

_**A dark, dark frown**_

_**But now so happy**_

_**Smiling, are now a warm brown.**_

**You likey the poem!! Would you believe I wrote that! The firs poem I have ever written that I like! And it rhymes lol so proud of myself…. Well please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's pov

It was the first day of school and I was to attend a different school to Jacob, in Forks, Forks high, I felt a lot better talking about what happened back in Australia and agreed to go back in a weeks time, for more.

I arrived at forks High and was stared at all the way from the black rabbit, Jacob kindly leant me, till I reached the office, I was given my time table and a map as the lady behind the desk made a coloured path to my first class. I thanked her and followed her directions.

I got to the door for trig, I knocked on the door and waited till it opened, the teacher grinned at me and welcomed me into the room. "Class this is Isabella, she ha recently just moved here from…" she trailed of and looked at me to answer.

"Australia" I said and heard a few wows, I finally looked up to the class and saw a girl waving madly at me.

I walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, I'm Alice, this is Emmett, its so nice to meet you Bella." She said excitement showing on her face as the big guy called Emmett look confused at her and then smiled at me.

"Hey thanks, how did you know to call me Bella?" I said curious.

"Well I thought it would suit you better, I can see we're going to be great friends." She said and Emmett elbowed her.

I put my bag down and got out my book and pen with my right hand. I set it on the table and began to write as I saw Alice eyeing my arm. "What did you do?" she asked worried. I didn't know this girl and she was worried for me? Huh strange.

"Ah… I fell out at the reservation." I said.

"When did you get here, do you mind me asking?" she said as the teacher set us to work in the table groups we had.

"I got her about a week ago; the day I got her I broke my arm." I said with a bit of an awkward laugh. "No you can ask, I was told if people ask to tell you, it will help" I added the last part a bit quieter remembering what Cullen said.

"Where do you live? Any brothers or sister?" she asked excited again

"I live on the reservation; well if you count all the families I have lived with I would have at least eleven brothers and about four sisters." I said laughing at her expression and so I began explaining.

"I am a foster kid, I have been since I was about five, I spent all my foster life in Australia until, an accident and they found dads will and I was sent to live with Billy and Jacob Black till I am eighteen, which is about a year and seven months." I said.

"Well its not everyday you meet new people, want to sit with us at lunch?" she asked and Emmett looked confused again.

"Sure" I said as the bell sounded.

I walked out with Alice and asked her where the gym was, she wasn't in he same gym class as me and so she was kind enough to walk me there and then she left, I wasn't the best athlete but I guess I wasn't the worst. I could play basketball and hockey but that was it. Playing anything but them two sports was a challenge for me, and seeing all these sporty looking people, I was in for a hard time.

**Well you like it? Hope you do!! **

**I was wondering if anyone was interested in being a beta reada for me? I have asked a few but I haven't got a reply from anyone, so if you are let me know I would be happy… or even a sort of partner to write stories with, especially if you're a Harry potter fan and twilight anything really, but I really want to write a Harry potter fan fic about Hermione and Draco. But I have only read the first book and thought it would be better for a story to have read them all, so if anyone is interested let me know!! **

**So you like this chapter… please review.!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so gym wasn't that bad for someone who had know idea how to play baseball I think I did alright for myself. Because I didn't know how to play a guy who went by the name of Jasper Hale showed me how to hold the bat, pitch and told me the rules. He was pretty good at it and could hit pretty far without trying. I was impressed.

I was caught out twice but I did okay. Gym was the last class of the day and so I headed back to the reservation, I took a shower and found Jacob in the living room watching TV. "Hey Bella how was school?"

"Yeah good, everyone was very welcoming it was unreal! I made a few friends, this one girl she was pretty strange it was like she knew me she… but yeah I had a good day." I said moving his leg so I could sit down, we hit it off, it was like I had known him forever.

"Who was it then? I might know them, oh and wanna come with me and a few of my friends later show you around a bit if you like." He said putting his leg back where it was.

"Sure why not, Alice, oh and Emmett he is a crack up and I met Jasper in gym." I said getting up going to my room as Jacob followed.

"Alice who Cullen so it Emmett but Jasper is a Hale." I said as I reached my room where the box of Kane stuff sat still unopened.

"Well don't go near them Bella there bad news okay, they course some trouble here, please promise me?" he said

"Jacob I have only just got here they don't seem so bad, but if you say so, but I cant promise you that, I wouldn't want to break it so…" I said moving the box.

"What's in the box?" Jacob said picking it up.

"Um… nothing" I said shrugging. He gave me a look that knew I was lying. "Okay so I haven't opened it yet, um it down, I'll tell you about Australia, so that makes sense" I aid pointing at the box. Go I was going to promise myself I wasn't going to tell this story again.

"Um…okay so… ah" I wasn't sure where to start… "Ah okay so it was the eighth foster home I went to in Australia, I arrived there in the middle of the year, I came from Adelaide and went to the Gold Coast for what I hoped to be the last move I had in my life. It had been about ten months and Kane, my foster brother and I were, well extremely close I think if anyone hurt me he would kill them no shit. Ha um it was a nice morning for the winter and we were ready pretty early and decided to walk to school it would only take about an hour at the most so we thought why not the worst that could happen was that we would be late.

"We got to the main road, about five minutes till we would get to school Kane being the idiot that I knew to well didn't look when he was out on the road and then he was…. Gone." I said fighting my tears. Jacob looked shocked; he grabbed the box and said.

"Here come on open it, if you don't I will." Well here goes nothing.

I grabbed the box and pulled the tape from the top and opened the four flaps to reveal heaps of stuff.

There was his favourite football Guernsey, number six for Essendon, in Aussie rules football, the team he bribed me to support, it had been side for is birthday, he was so happy from that moment on. His wallet, ha it sill had everything in it, is bank card, the photo of us and two others at a photo booth at a cinema, a photo of use at a footy match with his favourite players, Angus Monfries and Adam Mcphee. And his favourite dirt bike helmet and Guernsey. Wicked.

"Well is that better? Knowing you have something to remember him by, he kinda looks like me but with blue eyes looked" he said smiling holding the photo up, well it was true they did look alike. I put on the fox Guernsey just as Jacob said "well lets go, Embry and Paul wont wait forever and I'm sure Paul's pulling out his hair in anger." I laughed and followed him out the door. We walked about 700 metres down the road and turned the corner before coming to a house.

**Okay so hope you like this chapter… sorry it was so long in coming up, I went away to see a friend of mine and I've have been getting called into work a lot lately. Ha so hope you like this, the werewolves are up!! Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well the house was tiny, with lots of over grown plants around the front of the house, Jacob didn't even knock, walking straight in and getting a can of coke from the fridge, I didn't really know whether to go in or not it didn't feel right just walking in and when I was just about to take off my shoes Jacob came out "Come on Bella they wont bite… don't worry about your shoes Bella Emily wont mind." He said and disappeared around the door.

I walked straight into what looked like the living room, there were five overly large boys sitting in chairs eating the most food I could have ever seen I think, I stood in the door way a bit uncomfortable while Jacob inhaled a hotdog before he turned to me and said.

"Guys this is Bella… Bella this is Paul, Embry, Jarrod and Sam, oh and Emily." Everyone but Paul smiled and waved at me, I went and sat next to Jacob and the only noise for a while were the boys eating before Emily spoke. "So Bella, where have you come from, you're defiantly not from here, I see you know Jacob?" she asked looking up at me.

"Ah yeah I came from Australia I lived there from Five till about a month ago, um I know Jacob through my foster family, Billy took me in, its what Mum and Dad wanted, for me to live wit them, but I didn't know that till this year." I said

"Well that is cool, how was Australia? Good of Billy, Jacob better be nice, he will be in trouble other wise." She said eyeing Jacob.

"Yeah I loved it! It was great, I could show you some photos sometime, yeah it was nice of Billy Jacob oh he will know it alright… hey Jake?" I said elbowing him.

"So you know about us then?" Paul said out of know where, Jacob sighed and Sam groaned a bit.

"Paul shut up, no! But you just opened your fat mouth, god are you stupid or what?" Jacob said.

That's when I saw something I never thought possible, Paul was jumping up into the air and in mid jump turned into a grey werewolf! Bloody hell is that even possible?!

He landed on the now smashed coffee table and hit me in the side as he landed, Jacob just stood up and when I looked up there was a russet wolf in his place, it was too much, I blacked out.

I woke up to my alarm going off, 6:55AM great, school yay! God I don't feel good at all, did I dream them werewolves or what? I'm not sure but the side I was hit doesn't hurt at all only my arm. Well….

School was slow for the whole week, Alice and Emmett weren't there but the weather was nice so I sat out side most the time by myself. Every time I got home Jacob wasn't and so I sat in my room most of the time or went down to the beach were it was _raining_, everything that happened in the last month finally hit, thinking of everything from Australia and the first week and a bit here, well it was shit, I really don't like it here at all!, its cold, and wet and green!! I miss the hot sun the snow less winters, the family that felt like home, but then again I will be going back there soon.

I got to the hospital just before I had to go in, Dr. Cullen was sitting at his desk as I walked in. "Ah Bella, how are you settling into Forks? Liking it so far?" he asked looking up from what he was doing.

"Good better than when I first got here… I don't like it here though, way to cold and green but I suppose life isn't far is it?" I said I wasn't in the mood today, but I hadn't since Jacob told me that I didn't dream him as a wolf so I refused to go back to that house.

"Well I say that's a better answer than I hoped for. Anything about last week you want to talk a bout? Or are we going to sit here for the hour in silence." He was obviously in a similar mood to myself.

"I want to go back to when I was first got shoved through a shrink door, about five days after mum and dad died, I wanna talk about that, I never have to anyone, its starting to get old and I want to tell someone, at least if I tell you you're not gunna blab cause ya cant." I said

"Well start"

"Well we were on our way to the Adelaide airport when a truck in front of us started it go from side to side, before the trailer completely fell over and came flying in our direction, dad slammed on the breaks and the car be hind us smashed into us, mum died instantly and dad died in hospital about four days later, I didn't know this till about five days after they let me leave with a broken arm, and I was given to the shrink, before a girl not to older than I am now came and get me and took me to a house where I stayed in a room by myself for about two weeks crying. Before I was taken to a house that was huge." I said holding up mine newly broken arm.

"There was a kid that was about seven she hated me because I invaded her perfect family, I smacked her as hard as I could with the plaster on my arm and then that was the end off that, I was put back into a foster shelter for ages,

"maybe a year before I was taken to an airport and was put on a plane, it was nice the girl that took me, I wish she was the one I was going to live with but we arrived in a place called Melbourne where there was a man with a teenager standing there, lets just say I was with them for about three years and hated it. From eight till I was about ten I was shipped around like lost luggage before spending a year at a foster home in Cairns before I went to live with Kane."

I said looking up to see that Dr Cullen was no longer sitting at his desk but on a sofa.

"Why didn't you like the girl you hit, did you hurt her?" he asked

Well I know he knew, they would have sent past statements to him, everything they said I had and then found that it was false.

"You should know what happened to her, the last shrink would have sent my file I'm sure, but if you want me to tell you, I smacked her right in the face, I fractured her jaw and broke her nose, because I was young that got me out of having charges laid on me"

I said a matter of factly. "Well are you proud of what you did?" he said I felt bad for saying it but "Yes I enjoyed every minute if her screaming in pain." I said

"Why?"

"Well she was making my life hell, taking all my toys, all the clothes she liked that were mine teasing me at pre school, and then she just went to far, she at her cousins wedding she got my dress, and ripped a huge hole in it and I couldn't keep my anger in any longer" I said

"Well it says in the huge file of yours that you were a very destructive child, where you were first sent to the McKenna's you were charged with vandalism and had to do community service. So are you still like that or what."

"No I am not I haven't since then and I haven't been to a shrink since then its just these foster home morons think that if someone dies than I automatically need some sort of shrink to make it all okay but when they wake up and realize that it doesn't help me one bit then we'll be okay, if they just let me get over it myself instead of forcing me to see you and talk about it when I don't want to" he cut me off

"So you think that this doesn't help?"

"No." I said and got up and left.

Jacob had to wake me up the next day in time to get to school. Thank good he did too. he still didn't mention anything about the other day at Sam's so if he wasn't going to then neither was I.

I got to school and Alice was waiting with Jasper and another girl and guy. I walked over to them and Alice hugged me, god she was cold. "Bella it's been forever! This is Rosalie and Edward, they weren't her last week so, yeah, um class?" she said

"Alice its only been a week" I laughed "Hello Rosalie, Edward. Nice to meet you" I said turning to them.

"Same Bella I hope that we get to know each other" Edward said

"Bella I," Rosalie started but stopped and looked at Edward. "I hope that you and I become great friends. But I could tell she thought otherwise. "Same" was my only responds as we went our separate ways to class.

**Okay I am extremely sorry, on my knees begging for forgiveness. Lol that this chapter took years to be done I don't have any excuse other than that I was lazy and just haven't done it, so to make it up to you all I made this chapter extra long, I hope you like it and please review I promise the next chapter wont be so long, so please review because I love it when I hear what you think… thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It made my day.**


	10. Chapter 10

I was spending more and more time at the Cullen's and less time with Jacob, Paul didn't like me so I avoided going to Emily's as much as possible, I took some photo's to Emily and now she wants to go to Australia, the only time I had been hanging out with Jake was before school, at dinner and when I got home from the Cullen's which I had to lie about to get there in the first place.

"Bella I hardly see you these days, you never come to Emily's anymore and she wants to know why" he said one day at dinner, Billy was in the living room while Jake and I were in the kitchen.

"I told you Jake when Paul chills I will but every time I go to Emily's he is always there making me feel like I shouldn't be there, tell Emily I'll come by soon I just not yet, I've been busy" I said

"well there's a bonfire down the beach next weekend everyone's going, it's awesome fun Emily will be there you'll be able to catch up there too" he said. It had just started to snow and I looked outside in amazement I had never seen snow before only in pictures and on the TV. Jacob laughed at my reaction as I made my way out into the cold winter.

It was kinda strange having the seasons backwards and not to mention that here autumn was called fall. I thought that was pretty funny. After dinner Jake and I made our way out to his big garage were we talked for hours before he said he was heading over to Sam's

I didn't have anything to do so I decided to go as well, this time though I went straight in like Jacob this was like a second, second home (the Cullen's being the second) I was surprised when there was no one but Jared and Embry sitting at the table, I went to the kitchen and found Emily there, how unusual.

"Bella! I started to forget what you look like" she said taking off her apron then hugging me. Which I returned.

"I know the same for you, it had been a while, sorry" I said

"It's Bella, I hope Jacobs been taking care of my friend, did he invite you to the bonfire next weekend?" she asked before we heard a 'yes Emily' from in the living room. We both laughed before joining them.

Jacob and I went home about an hour later after I promised Emily I would be back in a few days, or she would file me as a missing person.

The next morning was a Saturday and I found myself back at the Cullen's in Carlisle's office while the rest of then had gone for a ride to the store.

I spent many of these days in Carlisle office since he agreed that I would no longer have to have therapy, I found that I would just come and talk to him about the strange art he had on his wall, the books that were sat on the many shelves that started at the ceiling and ended at the floor. From music we like to things that we wanted to do when we were younger, you name it we talked about it.

Just as I was about to ask something I heard Alice enter the room.

"Bella!" she said all excited.

"Alice" I said in the same voice before saying goodbye to Carlisle and leaving the room. I walked down the hall and into the room Alice and Jasper shared; yeah I know a bit creepy right? I thought it was when she told me, but then she explained how there all adopted and stuff so it wasn't as creepy then.

Jasper was sitting on the bed and as I walked in he sat up.

I left the Cullen's around 10pm after watching about five movies playing the wii and eating a ton if food.

**Well hope you like it, sorry for how long it took to update… don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 11

We walked into the schools entrance and straight to class the only one that I had with everyone but Edward, I sat next to Rosalie and god, once we got past the 'I'm so high and mighty' crap we were hitting it of well,

Emmett was a crack up telling me things that he liked doing and why he wasn't allowed to have a pet was the biggest crack up ever.

He told me he once got a dog, a pug I think it was and called it the weirdest name ever.

"I named the little guy Rumple he was awesome I taught him all the tricks like how to sit and drop and play dead and about what, a year after

I got him I kinda got him to 'drop dead' and he never got back up" he said Rosalie didn't look the slightest bit happy, I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"I loved that little guy" he said before turning his attention to the front of the room.

I found that after about a week, Lunch came very quickly every day and I found myself sitting with the Cullen's and Hale's laughing and having a good time, something I didn't think would happen this quickly.

I was going to there house everyday and found out that Dr Cullen was there father, not that I called him Dr Cullen anymore, Carlisle he had insisted but I had shortened it to Kyle sometimes, he would allow it only if I didn't keep calling him Kyle.

Alice's Pov.

The vision of Carlisle and Bella is happening tonight, I can feel it she is up there now, its late, its snowing, and I know how she feels about him I have Jasper to thank for that and Carlisle feels something for Bella Edward was telling me, so this should be the lovely night were they finally get together… fingers crossed, so to let fate happen I gathered everyone and told them the news, lets just say everyone was just about to scream in excitement when I heard the door to Carlisle's office close.

Carlisle's Pov.

I couldn't help but notice how Bella was becoming more and more apart of our family, how when I comforted her in our little talks how it felt right, how when she smiled at me it made might dead heart beat.

I know it should be wrong but I was falling for one of my patients and a friend of all the family. It should feel wrong, but it felt so right. As she sat on the sofa in my office in my arms. She was tired and I knew it as she got out of my chair where she had taken in the many times I found her just talking about nothing at all with me in the last few weeks.

I got a blanket off the back of the sofa as she walked over and sat down with me what I didn't expect was when she came right next to me, I pulled her a bit closer looking at her to see what she would do when she didn't move away I put the blanket over the both of us, she put he legs up over mine and put her head down on my chest, I could feel her cool breath on my neck as she drifted into unconsciousness.

I put my arms around her leaning head against hers and I stayed like that for the whole night. I was going to see Alice, she if Bella is the one for the many visions she had been having lately.

**Okay guys next chapter is up sorry the wait I have been busy, just started my last year of high school and they don't joke around when they say homework every night no exceptions…. I promise I will try and update more often between work school and sport is kinda hard, I have the day off from work in about a week and I it happens to be a Saturday so I should get more up them. Let me know what you think! More werewolves up soon. Bonfires too, :DD so please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

I got home around noon the next day to see Jacob sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice.

"Where were you? Haven't seen you since yesterday when you left for school. I know you've been going to the Cullen's Bella" he said, I didn't even have to look at him to know he had a disgusted look plastered on his face.

"I was out, fell asleep at a friends house" I said acting like I didn't here the second part.

"Whose the friend?" he pushed on, I grabbed my own glass and sat down opposite him.

"Alice…" I mumbled into the glass as I took a sip.

"Sorry?" he said

I sighed before saying "Alice Cullen, Jacob. What's the big deal with me going to hang out with them?" I said wanting to know the real answer.

"Their not people to hang around Bella it's not safe." He said clearly frustrated.

"Why" I pushed I really had to know

"Because Bella! Just stay away!" he yelled standing up with his hands on the table.

"Just tell me why and I'll consider it Jacob! You're making it sound as though if, if I get to close I'll get hurt!" I yelled also standing now.

"Just stay away, they… you will get hurt Bella getting too attached to them! It always happens!"

"Ugh…. That explains a lot Jacob, just tell me!"

"You. Can't. Know!" he yelled in my face before turning and walking outside slamming the door. I just stood there chewing my bottom lip a bit shocked, confused, stunned and angry all at the same time. Jacob had never lots it at me before, well this bad anyway but he had never actually got so frustrated he had to leave.

I didn't see Jacob for the rest of the day; I sat in my room the whole day thinking over his words, over the way I woke up in Carlisle's study in his arms.

I think I sat and stared at the wall for at least three hours trying to muster up the courage to go and see Jake, see if he was still going to let me join him at the bonfire at the beach tonight.

I finally gave up and headed out to the garage where he was sitting on the ground next to the wheel of a car.

"Hey" I said and he just looked at me. _Awkward_ I thought. I leaned all my weight on one leg before looking around and saying.

"Look Jake… I'm sorry okay, I just don't get why you don't like them. So please can we just drop it, can I still come with you to the beach tonight or what?"

"Bella, you're just not gunna listen so don't come to me when and say that they did hurt you. Yeah Emily wants you to be there so I guest you're coming."

His holding a grudge, and it doesn't seem to be going away either. Its been about five hours and it's been silent all the way from our house about five minutes. Every time I say a word. It was so very awkward. There were a few people I didn't know when we came to a stop at the beach and got out. I saw Emily sitting with Sam, Jared and… Paul, my heart stopped beating, this was going to be a long night…

Okay so I was having fun as soon as it got dark, the guys got up doing like a dance thingy and lit a fire that was so huge!! I could feel the heat standing about 10 meters away, well probably not that far but you get my point.

It was nice, I made friends with a girl called Leah and Joey, they were really nice but Leah just seemed in a really bad mood. The sky grew darker and the music louder and so I found myself dancing with Leah, Joey and Emily. All until Paul came over.

"What don't you get that we don't want you here?" he asked clearly annoyed, Emily gasped and grabbed Paul's arm. "Paul Bella is allowed to be here" she said to him in a motherly tone.

"No the sooner she gets that she's not wanted her, the better, living with Jacobs's one thing. Going places with him in an entire other, thing that she needs to learn she isn't gunna be doing anymore"

I felt utterly confused. "What's your problem! You don't even know me! Jacob and Emily invited me here so I have every right to be here." I said to him, then everything become silent. No music or talking just everyone staring at us.

"So you think but you have no right! You don't deserve to be here! You have no right to talk to me like that!" he said

"So what's my right huh!?" I said as Sam kept trying to pull Paul away.

"Not being here, go back to those parasites you call friends! Hopefully they'll rain on you're little parade!" he said before turning and walking away with Sam.

I stood there stunned, as Emily and Leah were telling me not to worry about him. It was just a muffled, background noise.

Before I ran to the car I had arrived in and driving home getting a few things and shoving my clothes in a bag and heading to the 'Parasites' house. Crying in the progress as well, I knocked on the door being greeted by Jasper who both looked surprised and worried.

"Come in Alice is in our room." He said following me up there.

As I got to the door I went in and found her and Rosalie laying on the floor planning yet another shopping trip.

"Bella what's wrong" they said at the same time as I sat down they both hugged me, leaving Jasper standing in the door way saying "I'll get Carlisle." Before leaving and leaving us girls alone.

All I had to say was Jacob and Paul and they knew exactly what was going on, this is why I was coming here so often, to get away from them. As I called them here. The seemed like strangers to me when I was crying over the reservation gang.

**Well guys hope yoo like this one, it's a bit longer that previous chapters aye?**

**Tell me what you think, I think I'm a bit of a drama queen… I'd like to thank all my reviewers too.**

**Almazuna18**

**Casperbleu**

**Megara1**

**Lovehits**

**-little-miss-snape123**

**Kathy Hiester**

**Sinthya van Dan**

**Sprazinko**

**Jazzy's mistress**

**-team-edward-liom-lamb**

**Soundslikeapersonalproblem**

**Biteorimprintonme**

**Mrs. Vandetta**

**EmeraldEyez who this chapters idea came from by the way **

**Carly S_J Cullen**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**Geeh**

**Begoonesquared**

**Breaking Harmony**

**Yezzer Bezzers**

**The dark eupie**

**Jits**

**Amy may cullen**

**And… lalala777**

**Thanks to all of you you mean a lot to my and the story…. Lol**

**Any ideas for upcoming chapters anyone?? Please review as well. Anyone interested in writing a dramione???! Or oliver/Hermione???…I am dying to write one but I am a bit hesitant on going at it when I haven't read the harry potter series…. So review please and let me now what you think of this chapter… Casey x x x x**


	13. Chapter 13

"What is this hug thing that Jake has one you? I mean there has to be something, he keeps saying I'll get hurt, that you's aren't the company to keep that I'll get hurt.

So tell me is there something I should know?" I asked as I settled down and Carlisle left to get something.

"Um… Bella there possibly is a minor detail but I'll let Carlisle tell you…" Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Okay where has he gone?"

"Study"

"Of course." So I set of down the long hall to his office, knocked once and entered, I went and sat in the arm chair across from his desk and got straight to the point.

"What is the minor detail about you I don't know?" I asked he looked up at me with a questioning look before speaking.

There isn-" I cut him off.

"Don't bullshit me, I know there is something, I'll narrow it down for you. Jacob, well no one from the Res' like any of you Cullen's, you are all like extreme of pale, paler than I am… you can hear from a mile away, I've seen you run 'slow' and it's the speed of an Olympic athlete, so if you're not going to tell me, then explain why."

"Okay, so you have noticed more than I expected. Bella we are immortal, Vampi-"

"I'm serious Carlisle, don't jo-"

"I am serious Bella I can prove it…"

"Oh. My. _God._ No, nononono!!! This is not on!?" I screamed, I ran to the door and opened it to see Jasper there.

I screamed before he grabbed my shoulders and I felt calm and accepting. "So this is for real?" I asked and Alice walked in.

"Yes it's oh o true, and I've seen you living as one of us in the future." She said

"Um, ho- I'm not even gunna asked" I said as Emmett, Rosalie and Edward came into the room.

"Well Bella, you need to know. So here it is. Alice can see the future, she saw you coming, and being with Carlisle, so she can see anything any of us plan to do. Edward can read everyone's mine here except yours. Jasper can change what your feeling, that's why you're not freaking out. Emmett is just strong… Carlisle's the guy how is our loving Father, I'm the beautiful one… and you're the second beautiful one who also brought happiness back into Carlisle life and that is why you are my sister."

Whoa no that is the nicest thing Rosalie, well anyone has said to me… I cried and Carlisle came over to me, and everyone else left.

"So you're not going to run" He asked kissing my forehead while rubbing my back.

"Only if you try and eat me" I mumbled into his stone cold hard chest.

"Good, because if you did Bella, I would have to chase you. Win you back, if you left me for someone else. Because Bella, I do really love you, I do" he said before finding my lips and crushing them with his stone ones.

It was a funny sensation, ice cold marble lips against my warm soft ones. It was like I had kissed him before. Our lips moved in unison.

But just as quickly as the kiss started it ended. And now here I sat, next to Carlisle talking about movies I'd seen, what music I liked. Our fingers entwined my legs draping over his and my head leaning on his shoulder.

"I love Jumper, you know the move with Hayden Christensen? God he is hot… oh my Favourite band would be by far Nickelback or Escape The Fate…. Could I like call you Kyle or Car…. Haha car no that's bad aye?" I said laughing.

"Well I don't believe I'v watched it, you'll have to watch it with me one time, I cant say I've heard of either of those bands but I am old." He laughed and I joined in. "Call me what ever your heart desires Bells but I will agree car isn't the best."

He said kissing my forehead again. I closed my eyes and before I fell asleep I whispered. "I love you Kyle" and then unconsciousness took over.

I woke up the next day in a room in the biggest bed I had ever seen and laid in. I looked around to face a wall made entirely out of glass that when out onto a small deck. Looking out over the small lake and forest in the out skirts of the house.

I walked out there and was greeted by Alice and Emmett.

"Mornin' sis sup?" Emmett said making me laugh.

"Oh you know, the usual. Brew" I said

"Bella you do know it is prom this Thursday?" Alice said all serious like if I didn't I would die or something.

"You would know, why ask if I have, I wasn't planning-"

"You're going whether you want to or not, and Edward will b taking you, I've seen it" she said like she was my mother.

"ay, ay Captain" I said and saluted causing Emmett to laugh.

"Well you know that means you need a dress right?"

"Great." I said sarcastically "When does this suffering ordeal begin?" I asked

"Know" she said with a scary smirk draggin me in side, making me get dressed and met me in a blacked out Volvo.

Kill me now.

**Okay I know its been ages and I am truly sorry, I know I say this a lot but I am very bad at doing things I say, so please don't get all angry when I don't update like all the time…. I will update again soon, I have just started writing the nest chapter so it wont be too long… the next chapter will be shopping for their dresses, the prom vision, and the prom it's self…. And the Res gang will cause some trouble… …:DD**

**So review and you will be loved… **

**TTFN…Casey…**


	14. Chapter 14

We got to the small shopping mall in Port Angeles about well 10 times shorter than we should have and then Alice decided that we should have gone to Seattle instead, trust Alice.

"Bella! What about this one" she said holding up a skin tight cocktail dress that was a very bright red colour.

"Ah Alice I don't think so" I said not looking at all impressed and Rose just laughed, I was feeling much better though Jacob was calling me every five minutes.

"Well whatever you wear I will be approving of it first okay, we need you to look stunning, not that you don't already but those Guernsey and jeans you wear aren't all tha nice Bells" she said picking out another short, bright dress.

We were looking for my dress for a total of three hours before I came across a nice plain black dress with a white tie thing around the waist.

"Bella that is the nicest dress you have picked out all day, go try it one now." Alice said pushing me and the dress into the change room.

I put it on and was amazed wit how it made me look. It was simple and elegant, it was strapless made of silk and it stopped at my knees. I loved it and hoped Alice would too. I walked out to show her and found both Alice and Rose in dresses.

Alice had a strapless pale pink dress with lace around her stomach and visible black mesh under it, totally Alice.

Rose was pretty much the same except her dress stopped at the knees and was black at the top and white at the bottom.

Alice agreed that my dress was suitable and then we returned to the Cullen's.

I went back to Jacobs after that to find a not on my bedroom door.

_At Emily's miss you Bells_

_Dads worried, Paul will be sorry._

_Please if you have been home take this note down so I know_

_Love Jake x_

I took it down and walked the small distance over to Emily's. I opened the door and was greeted into a big bear hug by Jake. "Bella! I didn't think you were alive!" he said.

"Jake its only been three days" I said laughing.

"I know but it felt like forever." He said

"Well I just came by I gotta go back to Forks, school starts soon" I said realizing I only had about 15 minutes.

"Well see you after yeah"

"Sure I said as I rushed out the door.

I got to school and had a phone call from Alice.

"Bella come over, don't go to school today it's going to be sunny out, were gunna show you what we look like in the sun and I have a dress for you to wear, its going to be a hot one okay?"

I only jus made out the words so I said what everyone does when you don't understand. "Yeah"

I arrived at the Cullen's jut as I should have started my first class. I was greeted in the living room by Edward who waked with me to Alice's room, where I say a very nice white dress sitting on her bed.

It was white with a black tie around the waist and at the bottom it had a pattern around the hem. I put it on with out complaint, before I was made to sit down in a chair and Alice curled my long hair making it fall in soft ringlets to my mid back and then pinned my fringe back of my face. She applied a hint of eyeliner, mascara and foundation before telling me that I could look at myself.

I looked in the mirror and didn't know the girl staring back at me. She was beyond pretty even though she was as pale white as the dress. That stopped at her knees.

"Alice wh-"

"Just go see Carlisle."

I did as she said and found Carlisle in his bedroom. He didn't have his normal dress shirt and trousers on instead they were replaced with a pair of jeans, and a dark grey shirt that said that's right I'm with her, and an arrow pointing left. Which made me laugh. He turned from what he was doing and looked at me. With a look of awe before he sped over to me.

"Ready my Isabella?' he asked

"Well I don't know exactly what it is but sure" and with that I was on is back and we were out the open window. I had no shoes so I hope he didn't expect me to walk anywhere.

With in minutes we were in a huge meadow/field type thing with huge long green grass that went passed my knees. He put me down and I ran out into the middle where the was a huge oak tree with a swing. When I reached it I noticed Carlisle sitting just out of the shadows and his skin was like he had put a lot of glitter on.

I walked over and sat down just far enough away that I wasn't touching him. I put my hand out and touched his face, and he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I took my other hand and took his hand in mine, moving his hand in different directions, I was sure I had a funny expression on my face…

"Wow, so this is way you don't go out in the sunlight… this is awesome, I want to see you like this all the time" I said and he laughed, I looked up to see him looking at me funny and I had to ask him what he found so amusing.

"What"

"Well this isn't the way I was expecting you to react to me, I was sort of expecting you to run away and never return, but this" he said lifting the hand I still had hold of. "Was never the way I expected you to act, let along me, you what 17 and I'm 24 well technically about 367 and yet I love you" he said looking at the ground. "I never thought I'd love anyone but Esme, but I do and I think this is a stronger love I have with you Bella" he said finally looking up at me.

"Well I'm glad you like this Kyle cause to me you've what I've been looking for since I was little, the one guy who would love me." I said looking at him with a smile.

I kissed him on the cheek before standing up. I grabbed the camera Alice had given me and went and sat on Carlisle and smile, taking about five photo's before o stood again.

"Well do you like what Alice has done, I come out pretty good aye?" I said twirling around and around holding out one side of my dress while smiling and looking at Carlisle. He just looked back at me like I was the only on in the world that mattered before he got up and I climbed back onto his back and whispered "I will love you forever Kyle." And with that he ran down the hill back to the Cullen's.

Thursday didn't come slow enough and I soon found myself seated on Rosalie's bedroom floor while she done my hair and Alice did my make-up.

"Bella could you look any more like you wanna kill someone?" Emmett said and I think I made my point before I heard Edward laugh and Japer send me a wave of Calm. I looked at him and he stopped wit the calm and acted like he didn't do anything. When they were done I walked over to the mirror and slipped on the flat black sandals and looked in.

I looked different with lots of black on and my hair tied back, I decided to go see Kyle an see what he thought, and everyone else decided to join me. I bounced up the hall way and into the study and struck a pose before continuing up to his desk where I noticed one of the pictures of us we took yesterday.

"Beautiful Bella. As always" he said before kissing me. It was great until some one cleared there throat and said "Anyway we better get to the prom, they wont wait all night" Edward, typical trust him.

I removed myself from Carlisle with a quick kiss to the cheek and left for the prom.

**Hey guys so how was that one? A lot longer than my normal chapters but I got into this one. I know I said that prom would be in with this too but thought next chapter so it can be longer. **

**So red and review y good friends. **

**Toddles**

**Casey. **

**P.S my friend, .believer.33 has help write this. She is a great writer even though she has only one story, she has helped a lot with ideas for me, you should check out her story **

**Silent Promise, it's a one shot Draco/Hermione. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, don't forget to review this chap.**

**Casey. :D **


	15. extremely needed

**So guys its been ages and I know I promise every time to update soon, so I give permission to kill me if you like. But the reason it's been so long this time is well, I've kinda hit a dead end… **

**I have know idea what else could possibly be written? Feel free to help out! I need ideas fast! I've wrote about three chapters but they just don't fit the story, well so I think. Thanks to anyone who can help out! **

**And to ****Kelseymaek****, your right Bella wouldn't call Carlisle Kyle, and I think it does confuse people. :D **

**So please…. Anyone with an idea or something you think would be good in this story… tell them to me! Lol or I dunno if I can continue this cause lets face it the chapters I have yet to put up are kinda shit.**

**So feel free to review the ideas, private message me, whatever works for yous! If I don't get any I'll just think a little more, and if I cant think of anything I'm gunna stop this story. I don't wanna but its tough when you cant think of things to write… so I'm the extreme of sorry guys, but hey I might think of something. :D**

**So send these ideas!**

**Cheers hope to get some.**

**Casey.**


	16. Chapter 16

Prom, well it's noting like I thought it would be, getting dragged here was something I was dreading but wow... I've never been so happy between Carlisle and the Cullens, I'm home. I felt even better when I rocked up in my dress and found that it was in a black and white theme, there were big black and white material all over the walls and black and white balloons everywhere! The DJ was awesome playing music everyone enjoyed.

I danced with Edward the most because Rose and Em were eating face in the back corner, but Jasper and I pulled the moves, and Edward and I danced the slow more formal stuff. All in all a great night and a lot of pictures will be coming out of it. Just beofre it was the last hour to go Carlisle showed up in black suit that made his shoulders seem broader and made him very good looking too, it turns out he can dance, if its formal of course. And he is quite the comedian, we go a few stares but I didn't care, it was one of the best nights of my life! It all ended to quickly and so Alice offered to take me home.

She only drove me to the beginning of La Push, the treaty line as Alice called it, where Jacob picked me.

"how was Prom Bella?" he started up the car and took off.

"Yeah good, better than I thought it would be" I replied with a grin. Jake didn't look pleased and I had a feeling it was to do with the Cullen's.

I sighed and turned to face him "Jake, I'm Sorry okay, I know you don't like it when I'm with them, so I am going to make you a promise okay... I'll hang with you whenever!" I said making movements with my arms, I'm sure to anyone on looking that I looked like an idiot.

"I'll stay home every night I'll only sleep over there sometimes, if it makes you happy I'll only go over there on week days from after school till tea, and not go back, and weekend are all yours" I said jabbing him in the chest.

He turned to me as he pulled up in the drive way and got out without a reply and headed to the garage.

"Bella this has nothing to do with me, your my foster sister, a friend and in six months you'll be 18 theres nothing I can do to stop you at all, just a friend not approving can't tell you to choose life on there side, I..."sighing he put a frustrated hand through his hair. "I just care Bella, and in three months you'll either go back to Australia to the people you lived with for four years or you'll stay here and live with the Cullen's, I know you're with the older one, people talk Bells, I... I'm scared that when you turn 18 you'll forget me..." he said looking up at me from his spot on the table.

"Jake that won't happen, I am going to maybe go back and visit in Oz but then I'll be back here.i kinda like it here, a lot a little too much" I said smiling punching his arm and making my way to the door. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow yeah?" I said.

"yeah sure." He smiled.

"Good." and with that I went to bed.

The next morning around eleven Jake and I headed for the beach, it was pretty warm out. We walked along the rocks till we reached a hidden area around the corner.

"Jake, what is the treaty line?" I asked.

"how do you know bout that?" he asked completely shocked.

"Alice told me, I know what they are Jake."

"I can't tell you what I am, Sam's orders I can drop hints thought but they have to be suttle okay."

"sure give me the first." I said llaughing.

"Na ah ha... lets make a game out of it."

"Goddddd... okay, it will make it fun."

**very short chapter I know but I am only just getting back into this lol , thanks to those with ideas, Poppyredknox... life saver you are! the other half to your idea will be in tact soon... I think. I won't say I promise anything cos as you all know I suck at keeping them... I have recently made a new story about Draco and Hermione and so please check it out! I think its good. So check it.**

**The name of its Saving Ryder. It a Dramione.**

**So read and review. **

**Casey **

**xx x x x x x x x x**

**x x x **

**:D**


End file.
